


Цветы и птицы

by Bellini



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini





	Цветы и птицы

Не Хуай Сану было обидно и горько, он злился и с трудом сдерживал слезы. Все потому, что опять спорил со старшим братом, как будто черт за язык дергал каждый раз, в самом деле. Конечно, разгорелся безобразный скандал, и брат в сердцах разорвал веер, что на беду был у Не Хуай Сана в руке. Жалкие ошметки розового шелка взметнулись вверх и разлетелись по большому двору. Это все, что осталось от одного из самых любимых вееров. Стоило приехать в родной дом на каникулы, чтобы нарваться на такое. Брат опять ругался, ему позвонили из университета и пожаловались на плохую успеваемость Не Хуай Сана. Вот и выместил зло на невинной вещи, еще и обозвал педиком, раз тот таскается везде со своими веерами.

«У брата нет ни капли тонкого восприятия красоты» — Не Хуай Сану оставалось лишь бессильно всхлипывать, сидя у себя в комнате. «Но и спорить с ним надо прекращать, себе дороже выходит, а то неизвестно, что в следующий раз сделает»

День угасал, настроения не было настолько, что даже запах цветущих деревьев, доносившийся из раскрытых окон, был неприятным и удушающим. Не Хуай Сан прилег на кровать, поднял одну из многочисленных подушечек и нашел свое сокровище. Старинный веер из слоновой кости, покрытый рисунком столь искусным, что птички, сидящие на миниатюрных соцветиях, казались живыми, их блестящие перышки хотелось погладить, а с сомкнутых цветочных бутонов губами собрать аромат.

Он нетерпеливо раскрыл веер, хотя обычно мог долго любоваться им в сложенном виде. Предвкушение красоты завораживало, но не сегодня, сегодня хотелось, чтобы идеальный рисунок смыл с души и сердца всю горечь, вернул равновесие и радость жизни.

В зависимости от падающего на веер света, создавалась иллюзия, что рисунок меняется. Цветы то замирали, как бывает ночью, то тянулись к солнцу, будто встречая рассвет. Птички же представали с оперением разных цветов. Свет голубых сумерек делал игру оттенков бесконечной, когда же совсем стемнело, рисунок стал неразличим, и лишь слоновая кость мерцала тусклым блеском. Не Хуай Сан вздохнул, поглаживая пальцами поверхность веера, словно ласкал любимого человека. Веер нагрелся, шелковая кисть, свисающая с его ручки, приятно щекотала грудь. Не Хуай Сан стянул с себя футболку и легкие домашние штаны. Провел тяжелой ручкой веера по груди, надавливая, было немного больно. Щеки Не Хуай Сана запылали от смущения, но он решился и облизал ручку, а потом еще раз, обильно смочив слюной. Теперь ручка скользила по груди мягко и нежно, Не Хуай Сан обвел ею соски, от возбуждения закусив губу, но ощущений не хватало. Лицо его продолжало гореть, пульс тяжело стучал, когда он по чуть-чуть начал проталкивать ручку веера себе в рот, плотно обхватывая губами, затем вытаскивал, как будто дразнясь, и заглатывал снова. Теплая, гладкая поверхность входила то нежно и бережно, то врывалась, причиняя боль. Другой рукой он щипал соски, гладил живот, спускаясь к члену, оттянув резинку трусов, затем избавился от них, в нетерпении сбросив на пол.

Он вытащил веер изо рта, мокрый, блестящий от слюны, и, проведя им по шее, мелко задрожал. Из своего небольшого сексуального опыта он знал, что шея и плечи его самые чувствительные места. Не Хуай Сан был девственником, идея, что кто-то засунет в него член, особо его не прельщала. Но не сейчас… Сейчас он дрожал, широко раскинув ноги, кружа мокрой ручкой веера вокруг ануса, осторожно пробуя протолкнуть ее внутрь. Гладкая кость хоть и была давно нагретой, но внутри тела ощущалась прохладной, распирала, давила на стенки. Не Хуай Сан инстинктивно занял более удобную позу, перевернувшись и встав на четвереньки.

«Вот бесстыдство! Что бы сказал брат, увидев меня сейчас?» — Не Хуай Сан закатил глаза и вставил в себя ручку действительно глубоко. В голове смешивались образы того, как он стоит сейчас на кровати с веером в заднице, как брат подходит к нему и заменяет изящную вещицу своим членом, легко удерживает за бока и берет именно так, как говорит ему Не Хуай Сан.

«О, да, вот так» — лепетал он, полностью отдавшись своей фантазии, почти физически ощущая горячие капли пота, падающие ему на спину, и ласкающие прикосновения распущенных волос брата.

Не Хуай Сан зарылся лицом в подушки, всхлипывал от удовольствия, все быстрее двигая веером, забыв о том, что может повредить себя. Теперь ему хотелось, чтобы брат его не щадил, трахал быстро, сжигая своей силой. Хотелось повернуть голову и встретиться губами с его ртом, почувствовать жесткий поцелуй, слизать горький пот над губой, смешать их вкус вместе.

Он жалобно вздохнул, ручка проехалась особенно глубоко, и он не успел ничего сделать, как перед глазами поплыли белые пятна, и он кончил. Дыхание не желало восстанавливаться, ноги разъезжались сами собой, растраханная задница ныла, и Не Хуай Сан против воли засыпал.

«Надо бы помыться, спрятать веер. О-о-ох, но как же лень...»

Сил хватило только чтобы натянуть на себя покрывало и засунуть веер под подушку.

Не Мин Цзюэ зашел к нему поздно вечером, чувствуя смутную вину за скандал во дворе, но застал лишь мирную картину: спящего голого братца, нежно прижимающего к себе очередной чертов веер.

«И чего ему не хватает, раз так носится с этими цацками?» — пожал плечами Не Мин Цзюэ, прикрывая за собой дверь комнаты.


End file.
